En avant vers les ténèbres
by Akuma Pur White
Summary: Naruto revient au village avec Jiraya après avoir passé 3ans à faire son entraînement spécial. Alors que Jiraya part voir Tsunade, Naruto le suit. Il ne pensait pas que ça aller changer ses croyances dans le monde ninja. Euh... C'est ma première fanfiction donc svp soyez gentil dans vos reviews... J'ai mis M par prudence, c'est un yaoi.
1. Prologue

_Titre_ : En avant vers les ténèbres.

 _Auteur_ : Akuma Pur White

 _Genre_ : amitié, trahison, romance, et autres à voir.

 _Rating_ : T. (sûrement...)

 _Disclaimer_ : Les personnages/lieux ne sont pas à moi, enfin ce que je n'ai pas inventé, les autres sont à moi.

 _Note de l'auteur_ : Cet histoire n'a pas prévu de suite (pour l'instant), donc la suite sera poster dans deux semaines ? Peut-être... Non franchement je sais pas.

 _Note de l'auteur 2_ : Bon, HOMOPHOBES ! JE M4ADRESSE À VOUS ! CETTE FANFICTION N'EST PAS FAITE POUR VOUS, IL COMPORTERA DU SLASH, YAOI... BREF DES RELATIONS GAY.

 _Note de l'auteur 3_ : Je pense que c'est un SasuNaru... J'ai bien dit je pense !

 **x**

Prologue.

En ce mois de fin juin, il faisait chaud, la nuit tombait très tard, le soleil prenait toujours autant de place dans le ciel du village Konoha. Au porte du village se trouvait un jeune blond aux yeux azurs, l'air déçu, contrarié, faible et à la fois fort. Une lueur de vengeance scintillait dans ses yeux. Lui qui avait portant tout fait pour que ce village l'accepte, il pensait s'être fait de vrais compagnons, de vrais amis mais il s'était mit, profondément, le doigt dans l'œil. Ce village qu'il tenait tant ne faisait que depuis des années l'utiliser comme une arme, et ça, ils allaient tous le payer.

 _Quelques heures auparavant devant les portes du village._

 _Naruto et Jiraya revenaient de l'entraînement spécial du fils du hokage 4ème du nom. Ils marchaient joyeusement dans le petit village paisible. Passant de temps à autre dans les restaurants de nourritures. Le blond était vraiment heureux de revenir ici après 3 longues années et des poussières dans son village natal._

 _Soudain, à mi-chemin entre « Ichiraku Ramen » et la maison de Naruto, Jiraya s'arrêta brusquement._

 _-_ _ **Ça ne va pas l'Ermite pas net ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça ?**_

 _-_ _ **Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, idiot !**_ _Dit il en le frappant sur la tête._ _ **Je dois aller voir Tsunade pour le rapport de ton entraînement.**_

 _Naruto émit un bref couinement et posa ses mains sur sa tête, là où une bosse commençait à se former._

 _-_ _ **Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas !**_ _Gémit douloureusement le blond._ _ **Et puis de toute façon, je ne vois pas l'utilité de prévenir grand mère Tsunade de notre venu, pourquoi ne pas lui faire la surprise, hein ?**_

 _-_ _ **Non Naruto, je dois le faire maintenant.**_

 _Naruto souffla un peu avant de remettre son sourire de 2km sur son visage._

 _-_ _ **Bah alors je viens avec toi !**_ _S'exclama joyeusement Naruto._

 _Jiraya sursauta. Il ne fallait pas que ce gamin vienne, Tsunade n'allait pas être contente._

 _-_ _ **Euh... Tu sais Naruto ce n'est pas la peine, je peux y aller seul**_ _, dit il avec un (faux) sourire désolé._

 _Naruto fronça des sourcils, pourquoi donc son mentor refusait t-il qu'il vienne avec lui._

 _-_ _ **Mais**_ _, commença l'hôte du démon renard à neuf queux._

 _-_ _ **Non !**_ _Cria fermement le maître des crapauds,_ _ **bon maintenant il faut que j'y aille**_ _. Avait -il dit avant de partir dans un nuage de fumée blanche.*_

 _Naruto émit un grognement plaintif, il fut bien décider à connaître la raison du refus de son mentor._

 _Il prit alors son élan et sauta du toit de la bâtisse en face de lui et commença à sauter de toit en toit tout en courant._

 _Il ne pensait pas que ce qu'il l'attendait allait changer ses croyances et ses idéaux._

 _Une fois arriver devant l'énorme bâtiment dans lequel le Kage du village travaillait, criait, hurlait des ordres, se soûlait, et autres. Naruto aperçut une fenêtre ouverte. Il marcha discrètement sur le béton de l'immeuble et se fut une chance car cette fenêtre ouvrait directement dans le bureau du Hokage. Il se cacha et tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre ce que disait le hokage et l'Ermite pas net._

 _-_ _ **Tsunade**_ _, ça devait être Jiraya,_ _ **il continu de gagner en puissance ! À cette allure il pourrait même te battre !**_ _S'écria t-il._

 _-_ _ **Allons ! Ne te fais pas si bête, ce n'est pas demain la vielle qu'il pourra me vaincre, encore un peu de patience, il pourra bientôt nous servir dans nos rangs.**_

 _-_ _ **Mais Tsunade ! Kyübi continu de gagner en puissance, tu te rends compte que j'ai du mettre un seau sur Naruto pour limiter les dégâts ! Il a faillit perdre le contrôle !**_

 _-_ _ **Jiraya, maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Continu de le pousser à l'extrême, jusqu'au bout, il ne servira contre cette nouvelle organisation.**_

 _-_ _ **Mais il peut mourir au cours d'un combat.**_

 _-_ _ **Et bien nous n'avons qu'à le remplacer par un nouvel hôte ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme ci il allait manquer aux habitants du village**_ _. Pouffa la blonde._

 _Mal grès le faite que Jiraya est prit le parti de Naruto, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer lui aussi._

 _Derrière la fenêtre, Naruto était tétanisé, liquéfié, stupéfié et autre. Il devait sûrement mal avoir entendu, c'était la seule possibilité. Pourquoi Tsunade était elle si froide ? Pourquoi riaient ils ? Il avait pourtant réussit à se faire accepter par les habitants du village... N'est ce pas ?_

 _Les larmes aux yeux, Naruto sauta de la tour pour arrivait sur un toit, puis il sauta encore sur deux trois petites bâtisses avant d'arriver face à sa destination. Monument Hokage, il se posa en tailleur sur la tête de son père et commença à réfléchir**._

 _-_ _ **Gamin**_ _, fit une voix à l'intérieur de lui, c'était Kurama._ _ **Tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête comme ça.**_

 _-_ _ **Mais, toi même tu as entendu tout ce que disait le hokage. Comment pourrais je de me prendre la tête ?**_

 _Entre temps, Naruto était rentré dans son esprit, rien avait changé depuis sa première visite._

 _-_ _ **Je ne sais pas quoi en penser..**_ _. Fit le blond faiblement._

 _-_ _ **Et bien va régler tes comptes !**_

 _-_ _ **Mais, je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour ça et puis aussi Jiraya a dit qu'il avait dû utiliser un seau mais le quel ?**_

 _Naruto continua de réfléchir un moment avant de toucher la boucle d'oreille que l'Ermite lui avait donner puis d'un seul coup, il l'arracha fortement de son oreille avec rage. C'était ça. Il s'en rappelait, avec Jiraya, il était parti dans une boutique assez réputé pour ses bijoux de seau qui bloquait le chakra._

 _Ils étaient plutôt utiliser à amadouer l'ennemi par le cadeau et une fois que celui-ci était mit sur la personne le chakra se bloquait de façon lente pour ne pas faire soupçonnait qui qu'on-que. La personne qui le porte pensera juste qu'il commence à faiblir un peu, rien de plus et une fois le moment venu, le ninja pourrait le tuer de la manière dont il voudra._

 _Le sang suintait de la plaie à l'oreille du blond, celui-ci avait laisser coulé des larmes de rage._

 _Il n'y avait donc aucunes personnes qui s'était soucier de lui pendant tous ce temps ? Et Sakura ? Et Kiba, et Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, gros sourcils, Neiji, Choji, Shino.. ? Gaara et Sasuke ? Peut-être que les deux derniers si après tout, ils ne faisait plus parti du village..._

 _Devrait-il faire comme eux ? Oui.. Sans doute..._

Il avait prit un bon quart d'heure avant de finir à la conclusion qu'il devait sans doute partir... Et puis maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de seau pour bloquer son chakra il était suffisamment fort, non ?

 **x**

Hey ! Alors ? Le prologue ? Il est bien ? S'il vous plait donner moi des avis (positifs ? -), devrais-je continuer, oui ? Non ? C'est à mettre dans la berne à ordure ? À donner à votre animal de compagnie ou alors à mettre en favoris et de le follow ? Allez ! Juste pour savoir si c'est bien ou nul. Bon comme dit un peu plus, je n'ai pas fait la suite donc elle arrivera soit cette semaine soit la semaine prochaine, soit dans trois semaines soit dans un mois soit dans deux mois...

HEUM ! Je fais de nombreuses fautes de conjugaison donc s'il vous plaît, ne vous amusez pas à me dire qu'il y a beaucoup de fautes ! .

 _*avant de partir dans un nuage de fumée blanche. :_ Mdr, à cet instant j'ai cru que je parlais de Kakashi !

 _**commença à réfléchir :_ OMG ! Naruto qui réfléchit ! C'est la chose la plus insensée de l'année !

Review ? *-*


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : En avant vers les ténèbres.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! À part, bien sûr, ce que j'invente.

Note de l'auteur : Bon bon, voici le 1er chapitre de l'histoire, il y encore plusieurs fautes donc... bah il y en a beaucoup u.u

Note de l'auteur 2 : Je poste des petits chapitres ! Donc désolé pour la longueur, mais au moins je poste vite. ( moins de 2/3 semaines pour que vous n'oubliez pas l'histoire)

Note de l'auteur 3 : Je suis très désordonnée dans mes chapitres donc je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite... Oups ? n.n'

 **x**

Chapitre 1.

Le blond portait sur son dos un petit sac à dos de voyage. Ça faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était parti du village et encore aucun anbu n'était venu le chercher, quelque part, au fond de lui même, il aurait voulu que Tsunade et Jiraya lui faisaient une farce et qu'ils allaient aller venir le chercher mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence... Ce n'était pas une farce.

Marchant dans la forêt de la Mort à l'aveuglette, cette forêt lui rappelait tant de souvenir... Trop distrait par ses souvenirs il ne sentit pas un kunaï venir tout droit sur lui et l'effleurer la joue, il sursauta un peu avant de sauter sur un arbre, qui était-ce ? Il se mit en position de défense, deux kunaïs dans sa main droite.

- **Qui est là ?!** Cria t-il devant les arbres.

Bien sûr, personne ne lui répondit, ça aurait été bête. Il entendit un bruissement de feuille à sa gauche, à l'aide de son kunaï il attaque directement l'intrus, dommage il ne réussit pas à l'attraper, mais il pensait tout de même l'avoir toucher au vu des quelques tâches de sang qui étaient imprégnés sur le sol. Il scruta les arbres, le vent, le sol, les odeurs. À gauche, un bruissement de feuille, il lança un shuriken qui alla se coincer tout droit vers un tronc, l'une de ses lames ensanglantée.

- **Montre toi !** Cria de nouveau à l'aveugle l'hôte du démon à neuf queues.

- **Connard ! Tu m'as fait mal** , s'exclama une voix que Naruto connaissait très bien, derrière son dos.

Le blond se retourna d'un coup, il le revoyait pour la première fois maintenant depuis 3ans. Il avait toujours sa éternelle coupe de corbeau. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement noircis avec le temps et son corps était une le fruit d'un travail acharné, mal grès , bien sûr, le fait qu'il avait toujours cette peau blanche et on avait comme l'impression que son corps était.. Frêle ? Alors qu'on voyait bon ses quelques abdominaux bien dessinés sur son ventre plat. Il porter un énorme pantalon bleu foncé, attaché par une ceinture en tissu violet. Il avait d'ailleurs aussi une grande chemise blanche qu'y laissait apparaître son torse blanc.

- **Sa- Sasuke ? Mais... Qu'est ce qu-**

- **Oh, arrête de poser des questions, suit moi. Orochimaru veux te voir.**

- **Hun ? Pourquoi je te suivrais jusqu'à ce malade mental ? Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point !**

- **Arg... Bon !** Dit Sasuke en perdant patience. **À ce qu'il paraît, tu aurais quitter ton village chéri. Orochimaru veut juste que tu lui confirme !**

- **Et si je veux pas ?**

- **Et bah... Il te découpera un petits morceaux pour en faire de la nourriture pour serpents, ou alors il t'arracheras Kyubi ou alors te donnera à se pervers de Kabuto ! Alors ? Au choix.**

- **Hum hum... C'est compliquer de choisir... Euh...**

Si on pouvait mourir grâce à un regard, Naruto serait mort depuis belle lurette. Sasuke le fusillait littéralement du regard, perdant patience à cause de son idiotie. Il devait se dépêcher car la plaie sa sa jambe commençait sérieusement à suinter abondamment. Bon, il devrait la faire à la manière kidnapping. Il sortit kunaï charger de chakra puis il le lança sur Naruto, le kunaï le frôla sur sa joue.

- **Oï ! Sasuke ! Pourq-...**

Naruto ne put terminer sa phrase, il s'était évanouit. Il tangua un peu avant que son corps ne tombe vers l'avant prêt à toucher le sol dur mal grès la verdure. Sasuke se déplaça vite afin de le réceptionner.

- **Pff... Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de faire le sale boulot...**

Le ténébreux commença à transporter le blond sur le dos.

- **Et en plus il est lourd... Tu devrais arrêter les ramens.** Dit il en parlant à Naruto.

Sur ces mots, il commença à sauter d'arbres en arbres en pestant sur le fait que Naruto devrait sérieusement arrêter de manger des cochonneries.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto qui était toujours sur son dos, se trouvaient devant une petite grotte sombre, à peine distincte à travers les buissons de la forêt. Elle était aussi dissimulée par de nombreux jutsus qui permettait de cacher un grand nombres de repères ninja. Le ténébreux y entra calmement avec son fardeau sur le dos.* Il marcha un moment vers une grande pièce qui était illuminée par des torches à chaque coins de la salle sombre.

Un grand trône se dressait au centre de la pièce, quelques tables sur les côtés sur lesquelles il y avait différents produits dans des bocal en verres, sûrement des corps humains découpés en petits morceaux ou des animaux... Ou peut-être bien des végétaux... Nooon... Orochimaru était beaucoup trop sadique pour que se ne soit que des végétaux.

En parlant de lui, celui-ci était assis sur le trône du milieu et à côté de lui son fidèle second, Kabuto.

- **Alors ? As tu réussit à lui tirer des renseignements ?** Demanda l'homme serpent.

- **Non... En faite je n'ai pas essayer d'en avoir. C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai ramener. Et puis, cette histoire qui dirait qu'il a déserter... Je pense qu'elle est fondée.**

- **Ah ?** S'étonna Kabuto. **N'est-ce pas lui qui criait haut et fort qu'il était ninja de Konoha et qu'un jour il serait hokage ? Serait il possible que ce même garçon soit celui qui est déserter ?**

- **Et bien, il semblerait.**

- **Motifs ?** Demanda Orochimaru.

- **Aucune idée...** Murmura Sasuke.

- **Bon...** Dit Oro-snake. **Met le dans la cellule à côté du laboratoire et met lui les chaînes.**

- **Pff... Je me tape toujours les corvées...** dit tout bas l'Uchiwa.

- **Je t'ai entendu !**

Sasuke grogna un peu puis râla mais transporta finalement le blond dans la cellule indiquer. Il lui attacha ses mains avec une chaîne qui était reliée au mur de pierres, il le mit en position assise avant de le laisser dans la petite prison en fermant bien la porte à clé.

Le ténébreux marcha jusqu'à sa chambre attitré depuis qu'il vivait avec les deux psychopathes, il s'essaya sur son lit au drap noir et prit dans sa petite commande un bandage pour sa jambe et son bras. Il désinfecta la plaie et put mettre ses deux bandages sur ses blessures.

 **X**

Helloooo ! 1Er chapitre posté. Bon, il n'est pas long et ne rapporte que très peu d'information. Tous, ou du moins la plupart, des chapitres feront cette longueur. Je ne peux pas faire plus ! Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais je ne changerais pas. Oh pire vous n'avez cas pas lire et puis voilà ! Laissez une 'tite review ? Oui, non, peut-être ?

*son fardeau sur le dos : rime involontaire x)

À plus ! :)


	3. Chapitre 3

_Titre_ : En avant vers les ténèbres.

 _Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. À part bien-sûr ceux que j'invente.

 _Note de l'auteur_ : Bon, vaut mieux vous prévenir que des fois je confonds des mots, Niobiumex me l'a fait remarquer donc, je suis vraiment désolée si ça vous dérange. J'essayerais me relirais à l'avenir.

 _Note de l'auteur 2_ : Encore une fois, il y a beaucoup de fautes dans ce chapitre (et sûrement ceux à en venir aussi. u.ù) d'orthographe et de conjugaison (en passant aussi par la grammaire?) mais je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour que le chapitre soit un peu présentable.

 _Note de l'auteur 3_ : Je suis très désordonnée dans mes chapitres, donc je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite … Oups ? n.n'

 _Note de l'auteur 4_ : Juste pour prévenir, cette histoire n'est qu'un divertissement (je l'ai commençait sur un coup de tête) donc si elle ne semble pas plausible ou carrément idiot ou autre (ce qui risque de l'être je crois) fermer les yeux là dessus s'il plaît.

 **x**

Chapitre 2.

Naruto se réveilla par des cris. Ces yeux lui piquaient un peu, il avait des courbatures partout sur le dos et il avait terriblement mal à la tête, comme ci on l'avait balancer de droite à gauche puis cogner sur un mur*.

Les cris ne s'arrêtaient pas et ne faisaient qu'amplifier le mal de tête du blond. Il essaya de bouger, de se lever, de mettre ses mains sur sa tête en espérant d'apaiser ses maux de tête mais, étrangement, il ne réussit pas à se lever et, plus étrange encore, de bouger ses deux bras comme d'habitude, là il devait se forcer à le lever comme s'ils pesaient une tonne. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était attaché, ses mains devant son ventre, et sa taille enchaînée par de lourdes et grandes chaînes. Il était en position assise et sa tête reposait sur un mur en pierres froid et dur. Il mima une grimace en réessayant de se lever mais rien à faire, il retomba lourdement sur le sol humide et les bruits de terreurs augmentaient toujours un peu plus.

- **Putain, où est-ce que je suis encore tombé ?**

- **Ah, t'es enfin réveillé, gamin.**

- **Ky... Kyubi ?** Demanda perplexe le jeune blond.

- **Non non, c'est l'hokage 1er du nom... Bien sûr que c'est moi, idiot !** Le nargua le renard.

L'hôte du démon à neuf queues grogna un peu, il marmonna quelques insultes dans une langue inconnue à ce jour mais qui ressembler beaucoup à du Narutoriéen**.

- **Bon** , reprit Kurama plus sérieusement, **il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.**

- **Oui** , dit le déserteur blond.

Puis après quelques secondes.

- **Heu... Comment ?** Demanda t-il à son démon.

- **Je-.**..

Un cris déchirant lui coupa la parole, bien que là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient entendre les bruits extérieurs ou autres, le cris si perçant arrivait jusqu'à eux. Que pouvait il bien faire à cet homme ? Son mal de tête lui reprit, il gémit de douleur tout en se plaquant les mains sur la tête, même si pour y arriver il dût baisser au maximum sa tête et levait, de toute ses forces, ses poignets.

- **Mais où est ce qu'on est ?!** Demanda Naruto.

Kurama souffla, pourquoi lui avait-on donné un hôte si idiot ?

- **Je vais te donner quelques fragmentent de ce qui s'est passé, peut-être réussiras tu à te souvenir...**

→ La forêt de la Mort. → Les attaques de kunaïs. → Le dernier des Uchiwa. → Le kunaï. → Du noir, du vide, le néant. → Sentiment d'être insulté...

- **Mmh mmh... Sasuke... Oro-snake...** dit il d'un air songeant. **Ah ! C'est bon ! J'm'en rappel ! Il m'a attaqué ce connard ! Et puis il m'a dit de le suivre puis il m'a encore attaqué et... Ensuite je ne sais pas.**

- **C'est normal que tu ne le saches pas. Tu t'es évanouit**. Dit Kyubi.

Naruto revint à la « réalité » après quelques minutes. Il avait toujours autant mal à la tête mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de crier.

- **Éh ! Bande de cons ! Laissez moi sortir ! J'ai faim, j'ai soif et j'ai mal à la tête ! Apportez moi à manger ! Je vais crever ! J'ai mal à la tête !** Hurla t-il à plein poumons.

Aucun son, personne, même pas le cri strident qui venait de la pièce d'à côté. Il gémit de douleur, pourquoi personne n'était là ? Tout ça devait sûrement être la faute de ce Sasuke de malheur ! Ce connard de déserteur !

Il recommença à crier.

- **La ferme, idiot !** Hurla une voix à côté de lui. **Tu ne peux pas te la fermer deux secondes ? C'est trop de te demander ?**

Naruto se tourna vers la voix plutôt rauque.

- **Ah ! Te voilà toi ! C'est toi qui m'a mit dans ce pétrin espèce de connard ! Ahhh.. ! Ma tête !** dit il en reprenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- **Bon, maintenant tu vas te la fermé ok. Tient.** Dit il avant de lancer une bouteille d'eau et une boîte de pilules anti- maux de tête.

La boîte grise tomba pile en face du blond mais la bouteille roula un peu plus loin de lui, ce qui le força à étendre sa main au maximum vers celle-ci. Une fois attrapé, il avala l'eau et quelques pilules. Il soupira de soulagement quand il sentit les pilules agir directement en lui. Il se tourna vers le ténébreux.

- **Où je suis.**

Bien qu'au départ il voulait posé une question celle-ci s'était transformer en ordre. Le blond regarda l'Uchiwa un moment droit dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard face à ses pupilles noirs et glaçants. Pas sûr que Sasuke réponde. Il réitéra sa phrase.

- **Pourrais tu me dire où je suis... S'il te plaît ?**

Sasuke resta un moment à le regarder. Au moins, cet idiot n'était pas si suicidaire que ça.

- **Chez Orochimaru. Là, tu es dans l'une de ces cellules à côté de son laboratoire.**

Naruto prit une mine songeuse.

- **Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire laboratoire-de-torture-pour-humains-qui-finissent-en-petit-morceaux-donnés-aux-serpents ?** Demanda t-il innocemment.

- **Si c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses..** Dit Sasuke en haussant des épaules.

Après quelques minutes de joutes verbales entre les deux adolescents. Naruto commençait à ressentir des crampes au niveau des chaînes qui le serraient.

- **Dit, Sasuke. Tu ne voudrait pas me les enlever ?** Demande Naruto.

- **Peut-être...**

L'hôte le regarda perplexe. Allait-il le faire, n'allait-il pas le faire ? Oui... Non...

- **Alors ?** Demanda le blond après une grande discussion dans sa tête.

- **Non.**

 **X**

Hi ! Comment allez-vous ? Bon, j'ai voulu couper ici pour vous faire chier, je l'avoue 8D

Bon, pour l'orthographe je crois que c'est bon (pas sûr)... Mais la conjugaison et tout et tout je ne pense pas. Bah d'un côté je ne suis qu'une novice dans le domaine de l'écriture donc...

Vous me laissez un avis ? é-è

*Moi : Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

** Nouvelle langue ! XD

Reviews ? *-*


End file.
